black_plasma_studiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Skyfall
Skyfall'' ''is EagleEmpire's final animation project for Black Plasma Studios. It was the first Mineplex minigame animation, but production was stopped when Part 2 was in the works, because Eagle left. Arbiter later finished it. Plot Part 1 The characters are all shown waiting for the game to start, Once it does, the camera zooms in on the Patriot Eagle before showing Empire flying at Vinny Cecere as they fight on an island. Vinny pulls out an axe and swings it, but Empire ducks and punches him in the face (which in real life would probably prove fatal, because of the talons). An angry Vinny gets up off the ground and approaches Empire, raising his axe. The screen goes black and a bow sound effect is heard. Vinny can then be seen with an arrow in his head. Xeyler is seen lying in a bush with an axe in his head, then Himshould is shown lying dead on the ground, and finally Justin is seen falling, defeated by the Patriot, who then stabs NoHaxJustPerson. EagleEmpress defeats Captblam and drops an axe over the edge, which is caught by Empire. Amicable then kills Dan as the remaining combatants are seen. The Patriot lands in front of Empire, threateningly raising his diamond axe. Part 2 The video begins with Derp opening a chest and sensing someone behind him. In the centre, Patriot lunges at Empire, who tries to crawl away. Empire punches Patriot twice, then Derp is shown gliding to another island. Empire punches Patriot twice again, then brings out his axe and blocks Patriot from behind, then kicks him onto the ground and flees. Derp hears a growl behind him and turns around, only to be attacked by Jaffa and almost pushed off the edge. Patriot tries to shoot Empire as he returns, missing each time, but Eagle is pinned down on the ground when he lands. Empress then saves her male counterpart and axes the Patriot's talons, pinning him on the ground. She pulls out the axe as Patriot turns around, blocking it with his own. Amicable then fights St1gdr1fter, only to be defeated, with a dead Wouze on the ground nearby. He chases Derp through the sky, but Derp loses him in a ring by causing St1g to fly through it right after he did. A chest falls into the middle, where Empire sees Empress fighting Patriot and approaches the chest, which turns out to have a diamond axe inside. Patriot knocks Empress onto the ground and axes Empire in the back, then picks up Empire's, giving him two diamond axes. Empress flees and the two of them glide towards a ring, then Derp approaches it too from presumably the island he killed Jaffa. Derp enters first and the other two die. Characters * Eagle Empire * EagleEmpress * The Patriot Eagle * Derp * Vinny Cecere * Xeyler * Himshould * JustinLeCrusader * St1gDr1fter15 * Amicable * xJaffa * Wouze * BlasterDan * Captblam * NoHaxJustPerson_ * SpaceBuddy17 Death Order * Vinny Cecere (by unknown) * Xeyler (by unknown) * Himshould (by unknown) * JustinLeCrusader (by Patriot) * NoHaxJustPerson_ (by Patriot) * Captblam (by EagleEmpress) * BlasterDan (by Amicable) * Wouze (by either Amicable or St1gdr1fter) * xJaffa (by Derp) * Amicable (by St1gDr1fter15) * St1gDr1fter15 (by ring, misled by the Derp) * EagleEmpire (by Patriot) * EagleEmpress (by ring) * Patriot (by ring) Victor: Derp Unknown Of: SpaceBuddy17 Page created by TheBeanOfLegend Edited by Inferno_Metal Category:Minecraft Category:Animations Category:Eagle Empire Category:Mineplex